Download/Version45/De
Siehe Download- und Installationsabschnitte. Was ist neu seid Version 4.22 Benutzeröberfläche * Mehrere Sprachen. Der meiste dargestellte Text leitet nun weiter zu einem Eintrag einer Sprachdatei, die das einfache Einbinden neuer Sprachen erlaubt. Italienisch und Deutsch sind inzwischen zu 90% eingebunden. * Neue Schriftarten für die Infoboxen * New screen mode (Added Auxiliary to existing Normal and Full screen) * Rechtschreibfehler bei MaxCready behoben * Beschriftungslänge verändert sich um mit mehr Schrift- und Bildschirmarten kompatibel zu sein * Löschen-Knopf um die sekundären Dateien zu deaktivieren (bei Lufträumen und Wendepuntken) * Externe WAV Dateien können nun von Ereignissen und Statusmeldungen aktiviert werden * Neuer fortgeschrittener Vario-Sound-Generator. * Neue, besser sichbare Modus-Icons fürs Kreisen, Vorfliegen und den Endanflug * Blinkender Roter Punkt um den laufenden Logger zu repräsentieren Ereignisse & Status * Neues Eingabesystem - Erlaubt komplette Benutzeranspassung der Eingabe- und Endanflugrechnerereignisse (Mini-Macro-System). * Support for legacy buttons (legacy input file has the same button mappings as version 4.22). See Legacy 4.22 mappings. * Standard-Knopfbelegung geändert (APP1 von Vollbild zu Menü, APP3 von Vario Sounds zu Vollbild). Siehe default input file. Statusnachrichten System * New status message system - allowing complete customisation of status messages and sounds. * Multiple status messages are now displayed (before one overwrote the other). * Status messages can be dismissed by Enter (as per 4.22) or by tapping on the screen. Other buttons can be mapped via the new Input Events system. Misc * Support organiser time in simulator mode (normally uses GPS) * My Documents and other directories are now automatically looked up allowing better support for languages other than English. * Improvements to IGC file to support more 3rd party IGC replay systems. Advanced * Input Events allows complete customisation of buttons from any button source, including Bluetooth keyboards, external serial deivces (via NMEA) and more. Each of these can be configured to do any number of events in sequence. * Input Events Glide Computer - allow cusomtising tasks for triggered events. For example: Takeoff can automatically start the logger. Other events include Task Start, Next Waypoint, Airspace enter etc. * Arbitrary DLL entries can be called from InputEvents, allowing 3rd party plugin modules at the binary level. * Input and Status data file reading now has error reporting when in simulator mode. * Waypoint events now display debug messages if they are invalid. * Safe recovery of input files - if a crash occurs during load of an input file, that file will be skipped on the next load. * New save/load profile and registry settings. Glide Computer * Fixed waypoint arrival altitude * Wind algorithm improvements especially at low wind speeds * AutoMacReady improvements, fix for overshoot hunting Reliability * Better parsing of way point files. Allow more unusual data to still get through correctly. * Low battery exit and warnings (especially useful if you leave the simulator running). * Waypoint details now work even if none were selected. * Many other improvements to problems during data file reads. * Many performance improvements to loading data files.